Dinner & a Movie
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: After a long day at work Kate and Tony have dinner, what happens?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Authors Note: This is a little one-shot prequel to a story that I'm writing just to show how Kate and Tony do get together.**

**

* * *

**

Dinner and a Movie

Kate sat at her desk late one Friday night, it was around ten but she still had miles of paperwork to do, and Gibbs had said to get it done before she left. She quickly snuck a glace over at Tony; he was sitting with his feet on his desk, throwing paper balls into the bin, while typing with one finger. She then glanced over to where McGee sat typing rapidly on his computer, Abby had mentioned going to a party and she had invited McGee to go with her, she figured that was why he was typing abnormally fast. Gibbs was just sitting there staring at his computer screen drinking coffee. He suddenly got up.

"Go home finish this up on Monday." He said as he walked out.

"Night boss," the three co-workers chimed all at the same time. Tony stood up but not before McGee had already got his PC shut down and was halfway across the room. Tony smiled at him.

"You think he has somewhere to go?" Kat just smiled at him.

"Someone's got to." Kate grabbed her purse on the way to the elevator.

"What's wrong Katie? No hot date tonight?" Kate glared at him, he knew she hated him calling her Katie, but she chose to ignore that, instead she looked at him.

"No Tony I don't have a date." Tony smiled as soon as the elevator doors shut he spoke.

"You wanna come to my place? I'll cook we can just hang out, watch a movie or something." Kate thought about it for a second.

"You promise you won't try anything smutty?" Tony nodded at her, "ok dinner sounds good I just gotta nick home and get changed." Tony walked her to her car, "so I'll see you around eleven?" Tony nodded, "you want me to bring anything?"

"Just bring yourself and a movie if you wanna watch anything in particular." Kate nodded.

"I'll see you then," she got in her car and drove away Tony did the same.

* * *

After a quick shower, and twenty minutes going through her wardrobe she finally picked up her phone and called the one person she could ask about this.

"Abby?" The voice on the other end was defiantly not Abby's voice.

"No it's Tim McGee," Kate laughed slightly.

"Hey McGee is Abby there? Tell her I am having a serious problem." Tim told her he would just get Abby for her and a moment later she herd the laughter that could only come from her gothic friend.

"Kate, what's up?" Kate took a deep breath.

"I'm going to Tony's place for a late dinner and to watch a movie, nothing more, but I don't know what to wear." Abby giggled at her.

"Well you could wear a coat I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind. But if you must um…" Abby thought for a moment of what was in Kate's wardrobe last time she raided it. "How bout that black skirt you know the short one…" Kate cut her off.

"I am not wearing a short skirt he'll think I want something," she herd Abby giggle at the other end.

"Okay well how bout top you know the off the shoulder jumper one, the one in deep not the pink one. And your white belt and the tight dark blue jeans." Kate thought about it for a second, "it's flirty but not over the top."

"That could work, thanks Abby I ow you." Abby just giggled as they said their goodbyes.

"Timmy says goodbye." Kate went and dressed in Abby's suggestion.

"Yes this will defiantly work," she quickly curled her hair so the soft curls bobbed just above her shoulders. She added a bit of makeup nothing to over the top, but still as flirty as her outfit, she combined it with a pair of her favorite black boots and she was ready to go she exchanged her essentials from her normal purse to her little crimson one to mach her top, before locking her apartment on the way out.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ranch…

After Tony showered, and changed into his favorite faded jeans, and a tight black shirt, he rushed around his kitchen getting there meal prepared, it had taken him a while to think of what to cook and what he could cook with what he had in his apartment. He had settled on pasta with the sauce, which had been in his family for generations, it was the best sauce he had ever tasted. He accompanied it with homemade garlic bread and he picked the best red whine he had in his cooler. After her had the sauce simmering he started on the table, covering it with a white table cloth and a red smaller table cloth (you know the little square ones the put over the white) he set up the cutlery and the glasses with an ice bucket with the whine in it to the side in it's stand. He watched the pasta and the sauce while he waited for Kate to arrive. He was so nervous about her being in his apartment what if she didn't like it. Sure, it was clean because of the maid, his mother had assigned to him and wouldn't let him ask to clean somewhere else. What if she thought it was snobby… is trail of thought was disrupted at a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Kate standing there in front of him.

"Hi," he finally chocked out, her outfit was amazing, simple and casual but it just knocked him out.

"Hi," she smiled at him nervously. Why was she nervous? She asked her self, it was just Tony, plain Tony, the same Tony that she worked with everyday. He opened the door wider for her to come in he then led her to the kitchen. Kate sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the counter to were Tony was cooking.

"I hope you like pasta," Tony said after a moment of silence, Kate smiled at him.

"I love pasta." Tony took a good look at her.

"You look really nice tonight." Kat looked down at her lap blushing.

"Thanks, so do you." Kate had ment it, that shirt was driving her wild, how it clung to his muscles. After a moment, Tony started to speak again.

"So, how's things bee Katie?" Kate just smiled at him, she was getting used to him calling her Katie.

"Nothing much you know I work I go home, life is pretty boring at the moment." It was now Tonys turn to laugh.

"Yer I know what you mean." Something hit Kate. "So what happened to Ben?" Kate looked down at her lap again, as a tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek. "Katie, I'm sorry." Tony whispered as he rushed around and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Its fine, we uh, decided that his wife wouldn't appreciate it."

"Katie, it's ok, we have all gone there once. He doesn't deserve your tears, he deserves my fist." Kate giggled softly.

"Thank you Tony." Tony smiled down at her.

"Nessuno Katie di inquietudini il più caro" Katie laughed at him, she had never herd him speak Italian before and had no idea what he had just said to her, but she new it sounded so natural coming from him.

"Tony I don't speak Italian." Tony pretended to look offended.

"Well I'm going to have to teach you." Kate smiled. "I guess you wanna know what is said don't you?" Kate nodded the smile still plastered on her face. "No worries Katie dearest, roughly translated." Kate blushed even more.

Tony led Kate to the table, and sat down opposite her, when he put the plates in there places and poured the whine.

"Wow, Tony you have really out done yourself," Tony smiled at her.

"And you havn't even tasted the food yet." Kate picked up her fork and slipped a piece of pasta covered in sauce in her mouth, savoring the taste as it circulated her mouth sending her taste buds wild.

"This is amazing Tony, who knew you could cook." Tony looked at her.

"I'm Italian of coarse I can cook." Kate jumped slightly at something brush past her leg, causing her to drop her fork, getting the pasta sauce down her top. "That's just Megan, my sisters daughter bought her for me." Kate cursed as she looked at her shirt. "Come here," he stood and led her to his room and grabbed out one of his shirts, "put this on and we'll soak that so it doesn't stain." He showed her to his bathroom so she could change. She loved the feel of his shirt on her skin, and the way it smelt of Tony.

Just over half an hour later Kat and Tony sat on either ends of Tony's three-seated couch; they were watching The Italian Job. By the time, it finished Tony and Kate were sitting rather close, she could feel his body heat against hers.

"Tony?" she whispered looking up at him, he stared back at her, there eyes locked Kat shuffled up a little bit so her face was closer to his.

"Yes," he breathed out sharply lowering his face so their noses touched, they weren't sure who actually initiated the kiss but they knew one thing, it was mind blowing. When they broke apart a moment later, Kate looked deep into his eyes.

"Wow," Tony laughed at her, which earned him a slap on the chest. "Shut up you," and with that she lent up and kissed him again.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to the smell of pancakes, and if she was right, which she knew she was, they were choc-chip pancakes her favorite; it took her a second to realize were she was, she was lied on Tony's couch. She slowly got up running a through her now mused hair. She walked into the kitchen to See Tony cooking again; she loved seeing in the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine," Tony smiled as she sat on the stool again, Tony handed her a cup of coffee, he knew exactly how she took her coffee she took a sip of the liquid gold.

"Morning," she smiled back, she had never really been a morning person, but today she wasn't grumpy. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom," Tony smiled at how polite she was.

"Yer just use the one in my room, you know were that is." Kate giggled.

"Do you mind if I use your toothbrush?" she asked turning around as she got halfway across the room, Tony shook his head, so she left the room.

Kate got to his bathroom, and looked around; she splashed her face and began to remove the makeup she was wearing last night before brushing her teeth.

Tony watched the pancakes, not really concentrating on them. Until they needed flipping, he picked up the pan and threw the pancake dint the air catching them in the pan, Kate walked into the room and clapped.

"Very nice Tony." He shot her a trademark smile before putting the pan down and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her wait, she wrapped hers around his neck pulling him into a good morning kiss. He went back to the stove and turned it off, before opening the oven and pulling out a plate with a massive stack of pancakes.

"Breakfast is served," he pointed to the table, where there were different syrups, sauces, and sprinkles. They sat down at the table and started on there breakfast.

"So we should probably talk about what happened last night," Tony said to break the silence.

"Yer, um…" Kate looked at him.

"Yer, I mean I liked it, and I think you liked it, and I think we should make it a more permanent thing, but if you don't then I totally understand," Kate giggled at him as he ranted, "and your laughing at me, why are you laughing at me?"

"Because if I didn't want this to be a more permanent thing it wouldn't have happened at all, I like you Tony, and I want there to be an us not a you or a me an us." Tony smiled at her.

"Well, this may sound a little juvenile but, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kate giggled at him.

"Your right that did sound juvenile." Tony looked at her, "but yes I do," Tony slid around the Table and kissed her.

"What are we gonna do, I mean you know how Gibbs is with his rules and I think we have broken rule twelve." Kate laughed at him.

"We'll deal with that later."

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and I hope you are looking forward to the sequel. Please review if you liked it, or if you have any suggestions of things you want to see in the sequel. No there is no ranch it's just a saying!**

JJ:P


End file.
